falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Extermination of Bloody Island.
The Extermination of Bloody Island was a Battle in the Offensive Of Ebro against the Tribe of the Mutants of the Swamp near River Ebro, Located to Baix Ebre, Cat, and is generally considered part of the Offensive Of Ebro during the year 2280-2283. Background. After the Battle of the Ebro, the imperial forces with the support of the aviation located the main centers of meeting of the mutants, whole cohorts were sent to clean those places. They finally managed to locate the largest group of mutants on an island called Bloody Island. That island was characterized by the smell of rotting bodies and the stinking aroma of mutants and their companies. During the march, to the island, the Imperial units burned the islets by spraying them with Napalm. When they arrived they observed that around the islet a number of thousands of Ghouls ferals had been grouped together to serve as shields. Battle. ''Kill The Zombie'' Due to the huge amount of Ghouls in the area, it became necessary for the self propelled artillery to use incendiary cluster munitions. For three hours, the surroundings of the island were bombed and set on fire making it, a hell on earth, the problem was shown when it was discovered that there were more Ghouls hidden among the waters that had been saved from the bombing. For days the legionnaire units scoured the surrounding area eliminating the Ghouls while the Mutants watched from the other bank. Without food and water, the mutants were quickly dying of hunger and thirst and the mutants knew that time was against them. In The Beach Due to the huge amount of Ghouls in the area, it became necessary for the self propelled artillery to use incendiary cluster munitions. For three hours, the surroundings of the island were bombed and set on fire making it, a hell on earth, the problem was shown when it was discovered that there were more Ghouls hidden among the waters that had been saved from the bombing. For days the legionnaire units scoured the surrounding area eliminating the Ghouls while the Mutants watched from the other bank. Without food and water, the mutants were quickly dying of hunger and thirst and the mutants knew that time was against them. For several days the struggles between the mutants and the Imperials continued. Despite the cutting of the roads so that no food or water could reach them, the mutants at night took advantage of the darkness to introduce to Bloody Island those supplies but they were quickly rejected due to machine guns that eliminated any attempt quickly. The Imperials that attacked by the bridges were gradually gaining ground supported by artillery and machine guns that were able to reduce the attack of the mutants. When they conquered a few meters, they built a wall to defend themselves. The mutants built trenches with embankments, doubling the total altitude of the obstacle, forcing the imperials to flank the defenses, liberating the area, and destroying the trench. In this way, shooting to shootout, the legionaries tore down the last wall, which gave way to the panoramic view of the beaches, beaches they occupied. But the response was a brutal attack on the Imperial positions that was repressed. Exterminatus Flavio Belisario led the final assault on the central square by attacking with his evocati escort. This massacred groups of mutants, Ghouls and the mutant champions, the elite troops who formed the Warchief’s personal guard. The defenders' sacrifices were in vain because Belisario only needed two days to breach the final line of defense and break into the Warchief inner sanctuary. With the islet under his control, Belisario sent his forces to kill and purge. Those who were too old or too sick to fight were executed, while the remaining thousands died fighting. Aftermath The siege had lasted 75 days. It is estimated that 50.000 mutants died during the siege. In the Imperial Forces, 300 soldiers were killed in the final phases of the siege and 476 soldiers were injured. Category:Battles